


An Anniversary of Firsts.

by nezushi470



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokuro week/month, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezushi470/pseuds/nezushi470
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before their six month anniversary, Aomine decided to do something special for Kuroko, as did he. Both went seeking advice from people they considered close to the other. Little did they both know, that their date would turn out to be far from what they both expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary of Firsts.

If anyone would’ve told Aomine a year ago, that he would be here in this moment in time; he’d call them a liar with all the extensions of the word. Although, if he was honest with himself he’d been wishing for as long as he could remember for this. One chance, the chance of a lifetime, and he’d make damn sure not to waste it. Waking from his thoughts at the shift of weight in his bed, he leaned down pressing his chin against the top of the smaller boys head that shared his once empty life. There, next to him, filling the spot that he always knew belonged to no one other than him; inhaling deeply, a small smile pressed against his lips. He loved the smell, the feel of soft skin, and the warmth that radiated and became one with his own, had never made him feel so…complete.

Kuroko did that for him, he always had, ever since they’d first met back in middle school. Aomine never had a close friend, no one that he could depend on, or talk to about his love of basketball, not until the light blue haired boy scared the living crap out of him. It was a rough start, Kuroko was so quiet, and weird. Not that he’d changed much since then, Aomine had just gotten better at reading him, and Kuroko had done the same. They were different, a good kind of different, and there was no one else he’d rather be with.

***

A week before their six month anniversary, Aomine decided that this anniversary would mean something. Sure, they’d had five more before this, and no way in hell is he saying that they weren’t worth celebrating but, six months marked the half way mark towards a year, and that was more than enough reason to make this special. Especially since he couldn’t believe it himself that he hadn’t fucked it up along the way.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, hell, he wasn’t even sure how people even did this sort of thing with anyone, it was mentally draining, and at times physically, but if there was anything Aomine knew, was that Kuroko was worth it, and more.

They’d fallen into routines both enjoyed, weekends at Aomine’s and weekdays at Kuroko’s. This usually worked out for both parties, since Aomine’s parents were never home, and Kuroko usually had to help around the house during the weekdays if he wanted any free time for himself. Having the taller man help, usually hurried his finishing time, and deep down Aomine enjoyed doing this; its as if he could see them sharing a life together, just like this.

Then, realization set in.

“I’m not a fucking romantic! What the hell am I supposed to do!”

Waking up from his day dreams, he shot up from the couch and began to pace back and forth. Time was of the essence and instead of him putting his brain to good use, he was lounging around wasting what precious time he had left. He could’ve planned this a month ago. In fact he tried, but at the time the idea occurred to him, he was out with Kise and god forbid he talked about Kuroko, because the primadonna would sink his teeth in, and bleed all the information out of Aomine, if given the chance that is.

“Damn that Kise…wait..maybe I could ask him for help..he does know Tetsu..but knowing him he’d want to turn it into a freak show! Probably involving his flashing lights, and that usual crap he’s used to being around…well there goes that idea.”

Index finger tapping against his chin, he continued to move back and forth in his living room, his hand soon moved up to scratch at the back of his head. He wasn’t getting anywhere, and he damn well knew it. Aomine knew there was someone out there that could help him, he could turn to Momoi, but she was just as bad as Kise! And while he could refuse the blonde, refusing his best friend would only get him so far, before she started crying, or whining, or something far worse.

“Aomine-kun, where’s the soap?”

“Ah—it’s…”

Hearing a sudden buzzing sound coming from his coffee table, he leaned forward to grab the cel phone that laid a top it. Turning it over to see the screen fully lit, it revealed a text sent from a one, Kagami Taiga.

“What the hell does that..”

“Aomine-kun!”

“Ah—yeah my bad, it’s under the cabinet. Can you get it, or do you need help?”

“I found it.”

Shifting the phone around his palm, he knew it would be a while before Kuroko actually finished his shower, and was fully dressed. As his dark blue eyes bore into the phone, the answer he’d wanted was starring him right in the face, but he’d be damned if he went to that idiot for help.

“….fuck! He does know Tetsu well enough, and as much as I hate to admit it…they did spend a lot of time together.”

“Did you say something Aomine-kun?”

_Shit._

“Nah, just watching the tv!”

He wasn’t lying, not entirely, he had been watching television, or rather it was watching him. Neither were much for watching it, unless there was a basketball game on, or a movie they both enjoyed. Moving back towards his couch he let himself fall against it with a rather loud thud, head falling back against the wall.

“What the hell am I gonna do? I don’t want to mess this up. But..going to Bakagami..”

He was going to have to swallow his pride. It would be worth it, he knew that, as long as Kuroko was happy, that was all that mattered at the end of the day. Sitting up he laid the phone back on the table, exactly the way he’d found it, and retrieved the control as he started flipping through channels. Aomine was always good with numbers, and he’d be calling a certain red haired idiot later.

***

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

“Hello?”

“Momoi-san, it’s..”

“Tetsu-kun!!” she screamed out in delight.

“Momoi-san please..”

“Hmm? What is it Tetsu-kun? You sound serious, is everything alright?”

“I need your help.”

***

_Ring, Ring._

_Hangs up._

“DAMMIT!”

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

“Yo.”

“Bakagami.”

“WHAT THE HELL, WHO IS THIS?”

“Just shut up and listen to me, it’s important,”

“Oh, it’s  _you._ What the hell do you want?”

“It’s about Tetsu..”

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM? I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KICK YOUR ASS.”

“JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR A MINUTE…I---I…fuck! I need your help okay?”

***

Once Kuroko had gotten out of the shower, Aomine jumped in. When he had the water running, and Kuroko could hear it loud and clear, both made their respective phone calls and set up a meeting with the other two, for later this afternoon with an hour difference from each other.

Aomine had decided to meet Kagami at a nearby burger place, having agreed, after much persuasion, saying it would be his treat to show gratitude for his help and Kuroko had agreed to meet Momoi closer to her house at a local café.

Walking out of the shower, the dark haired man made his way around his room completely naked, as he began gathering his clothes. Right at that same moment Kuroko had walked in to grab his scarf, and both their eyes met. The obvious difference in skin complexions, made it easy to see the scarlet blush that crept up Kuroko’s neck, to his cheeks, and soon his ears.

“AOMINE-KUN!”

“Stop yelling! What is it?”

“You’re indecent! Put some clothes on!”

“You could just cover your eyes you know.” the teasing obvious in his voice.

Both continued to watch the other, and neither gave way. Amoine could feel his eyes wandering, it was obvious Kuroko was enjoying the view, but would always deny it. Being the bolder one of the two, he moved forward in all his glory to embrace Kuroko, arms wrapping around his waist, crushing his smaller body into his.

“You act like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“…this is different.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Aomine-kun..please stop teasing me.”

They'd been together this long, and neither felt comfortable enough to talk about taking their relationship to the next level. Amonie couldn't blame him, truth be told he didn't know a thing about it either, or how to go about it the right away. Yes, he thought of Kuroko in that way, plenty of times, but he cared about him enough to wait until they were ready, whether planned, or not, if he knew it's what Kuroko wanted, and he was ready, it would happen. But for now, they were perfect, just like this.

Pulling back far enough that their eyes could meet, Aomine grinned from ear to ear, moments later leaning in to steal a slow, sensual kiss. This was doing nothing for poor Kuroko’s strawberry colored face, but finally being able to breathe normally, composing himself, and turning on his heel; he exited the room shutting the door behind him. Laughing quietly to himself, Aomine busied himself once more putting on his boxer briefs, followed by his navy blue jeans, and soon a black long sleeve. Using both his hands to press down the small wrinkles on the shirt, his eyes roamed from his bed towards one of his night stands, catching a glimpse of the scarf he was now sure Kuroko had came in to acquire.

“Yo, Tetsu.” he called out as he opened the door walking out into his living room.

Noticing his small figure by the door slipping on his shoes, when he turned and dark blue hues met blue ones, with a bend of his frame he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. As Kuroko closed his eyes to enjoy the soft feel of his lips, Aomine took advantage to gently wrap the scarf around his neck, letting it fall perfectly along his chest.

“You goin’ out?”

“Yes. Momoi-san needs some help with an assignment, and asked for my help.”

“Cool. Want me to come pick you up after you get done? We can walk home.”

“You’re going out too?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go to the sports store, I saw a pair of new kicks, and wanted to check them out in person. Do you need anything?”

“…not that I can think of. I’ll text you when we’re close to being finished.”

“Alright, be careful and I’ll see you later.”

Reaching forward he grabbed hold of the knob turning it, to open to door for Kuroko. Leaning against the door frame, with one arm over himself he continued to watch the back of his head (eyes eventually wandering lower) as he made his way down the street. Just before he turned the corner Kuroko turned to wave gently at him, to which Aomine returned the gesture, a soft smile on his face.

As soon as his petite frame disappeared from view, Aomine didn’t even bother closing the door as he reached down to grab his own shoes, and slip them on quickly. Then moving his hands down to pat himself to make sure he had everything he needed.

_Keys_ , check.

_Wallet_ , check.

And with those two things secured in his pockets, Aomine crossed through the door, locking it, and closing it behind him. Glancing down at his watch, he realized that his timing was perfect, luckily the burger place wasn’t too far, and he had little over 20 minutes to get there. Shoving his hands in his front pockets, he began to walk towards his destination, his early happy expression now turning into a frown.

“I better not be making a mistake trusting this idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a M/M fic, or a fic for that matter! And I nearly lost my mind. Enjoy and feel free to leave comments. They'll be very much appreciated. uwu  
> Special thanks for formless-shadow on tumblr, who introduced me to AoKuro week/month, and encoraged me to actually write this out.  
> And to ohmynanase, for putting up with me during the entire writing process. ♥~
> 
> *AuKuro week ends on the 15, I should have the second chapter up by then! See you next time! :)


End file.
